Doctor Who: Short Tales/Totem
was the seventh Publication in the series. Plot "What?" The Doctor said to steven who is walking alongside to him, both of them walks along a field of tall grass swaying to and fro from the coll breezy wind along with patchy blue sky. "Yeah, Ronaldo has been saying that he spotted a weird looking Pole in the middle of nowhere," Steven replied. "And that's where you come to me about it." "Yeah, I know that it sounds so ridiculous, but He won't stop talking about it." The Doctor scratches on the back of his head through his Silver Fluffy Hair for a brief moment. "Well the Universe can be like that, it can be filled with Ridiculous things, this one of them." "Well, I guess we seem to be on the same page," Steven said. They were walking in the middle of nowhere for awhile but soon they come across the Pole that one of the Beach City Residents was referring to. "That seems to be it." The Doctoro said, Steven just rubs the back of his head, They continued on walking close to it to the point They can clearly distinguish on what the pole is really is. The Doctor turns his head back to Steven. "Apparently, your friend doesn't know about Totems." He said. Steven sighs. "I guess it's all just a wild goose chase then." The Doctor rubs his chin with two of his fingers and his thumb as continue on walking towards the Pole. "Well this still is some questions that need to be answered such as Why is it hear and what kind of Animal it suppose to be?" Steven began to examine the Carving design on the Totem Pole to see if he can make out on what it could be. ”It could be like a snuggling deity.” He suggested, the Doctor still staring at it with his fingers and thumb still pressed against his chin. ”A Devil.” The Doctor spoke ”What?” ”Hornless Devil with fur by the look of how those lines are.” ”What? that does not look like a Devil.” The Doctor leans against the pole using his arm as a support as he looks at Steven. ”Well, what else could it be?” ”I don't know, certainly it is not..” Steven was cut off from the Doctor's hand phasing in the Pole causing to lose his balancing and fall to it which it phases to it. ”Doctor!” He called out, he looked on the other side of the Pole but no sign from him, He began to look worried he started to walk closer to the Totem pole then he sticks out his hand to the point his hand began to phase as iwell, He feels the tingling sensation from it, soon bravery started to overcome him as he rushed head to the Pole with his eyes closed, he felt the tingling went passed, He soon stopped on his pace then he soon open his eyes and found himself in another place, the vegitations are more flourish and bigger as if He has stepped into another world, He looked around to look for the Doctor, He began to be calling his name, Steven started on his pace through the exotic Woods. Some time has passed through the journey and Steven getting exhausted from his previous walking, He stops and sat down on the grassy ground as he exhales then He lay completely flat on his back. "Doctor, where are you?" He asked. He soon hears rustling about few feet way on his right side of the forest, triggering his instinct, he quickly stands up off from the ground and materializes his pink round shield on his forearm, He stares at where the sound is coming from and sees the rustling movement of the Large leaves, He then sees something appears past them and that to be the Doctor. Steven sighs in relief and he dematerializes his Shield. "It's just you." "Yeah." The Doctor said. "I did some browsing around this place, this definitely a whole different world or you could say Dimension." "How can you tell?" Steven asked. The Doctor looks at Steven. "I'm from the People the do Dimension Engineering, you know making things bigger on the Insideli." Steven began to grow a gleeful look on his face. "Could this be another of those Time Machines?" He asked. The Doctor gently shakes his head. "No." "Awww." Steven got shot down by the reply. "I'm afraid that this is another Dimension but... Let's just say that the Totem Pole acts as a gateway between this World and Earth." The Doctor explains. "Samaritan technology does seem to surprise me every time." "Do think they are plotting for something?" Steven asked. O "Na, The Samaritans are Far from being Invaders but they no strangers to arrogance." The Doctor stated. "But really they not bad of a People and that's coming from me." Out of nowhere rustling noise can be heard coming in front of them, both the Doctor and Steven fixed their views on where the sound is coming from, soon they see a Figure stepping out into the Open, both the Doctor and Steven look in awe from what they see. The Creature appears to have full body white fur, It has a Muscular Physique, Its limbs are very Human-esque with a long tail protruding from the behind with an arrow-like tip at the end. The Fure on top of the Creature's Head made it look like it has full-grown hair. "That is no Samaritan." the Doctor said softly. K "Doctor, that is the creature fromi the Carving," Steven said low tone as well. The Doctor turns his head to Steven the back at the Creature and within seconds the Doctor's Face grew to realization. "Oh, you're right." Said the Doctor simply. He began ruffling his silver fluffy hair. "It feels like I seen this being before." ”It seems to be staring at you,” Stevens said and the Boy is right, the Doctor notice how the Creature beenI scrutinizing him, the Doctor started to take steps carefully towards It, as it seems that the Creature is doing the same, soon the Doctor's eyes met with the Creature's emerald eyes. Soon the Doctors exclaimed outIn iof nowhere, startling both Steven and the Creature. "Oh, I'm thick! This is la Khimerae. I heard about them when I was a little Boy." The Doctor said in excitement. "I didn't believe in their existence because how pure they sound.” Steven began to takes steps closer to the Doctor. "Is it harmless?" "Of course it is!" The Doctor replied, started walking closer to the Khimerae. "You are far away from Home here." The Doctor reaches his hand to the Khimerae's Head and began to pet it, the Khimerae lets out a purr as it wraps its arms around the Doctor's Torso as it rests Its head on his Chest. "They're Empathetic Race." "Empathetic?" Steven spoke. "As in understanding one and another?" "Yes, but as they are the most Compassonlist Species ever lknown they are the Loneliest." The Doctor stops petting the Khimerae, It looks at him then rubs partial of the Doctor's Face with Its Face like a Cat will do then the Doctor look at Steven. "As you see how Sweet-Tempered they are, you can say it's like having a Living Teddy Bear as a Best Friend." Steven takes steps closer to them. The Khimerae looks at the young boy, It bends Its knees to lower Its Height to at least to Steven's height range, Steven reaches his hand and began to scratch the jawline of the Khimerae and It began purr once again which made Steven be in delight. "So now it knows how friendlyi we are, It will try as Empaths will do, understand us as in return We will understan them." The Doctor said. "That's is so cool, Is there anything else that these Creatures do?" He asked. "Oh yeah, They're Shape Shifters. Category:Episodes